The Woodleigh Games
by Starkidwhovian
Summary: Set after the rebellions of the 74th and 75th Hunger Games, the Capitol have brought back the Hunger Games and have upped the anti, adding many different obstacles and traps to the arena. 24 new tributes will enter the arena. With 3 volunteers, 5 careers and a suicide in the arena, nothing could go as planned.
1. D1 Deadly Friend

**Hey guys! So I've decided to wait on the James Potter series, and give you a Hunger Games tribute! Basically, my friends and I decided to hold a Hunger Games on a Skype chat, but it didn't work out at all. They all got pissed at me for their training scores and districts, and then kept asking me annoying questions. So sorry if I offend any one of you guys with this. I've researched you a bit (thanks for the info from your Skype pages!) and changed up a couple of your last names for privacy, so the reapings will mean something to you… hopefully…  
Welcome to the 85th Hunger Games people!**

* * *

_Rebecca Mason, District 1, 13 years old_

The sun is shining bright on my eyes as I wake up to the inevitable day; Reaping Day. Every single year it's the same: two defenseless kids are called to be in the Capitol's games, the Hunger Games. Sometimes we train, sometimes we don't. Last year my brother was reaped and never came back. I didn't even get to say goodbye to him.

'Rebecca honey! Time to get dressed! It's a big day today for us all.'

Today, we don't just go to the reaping. We celebrate the day that my brother was pronounced dead. He never had any chance, we all knew that. It was only a matter of time before he left in the chopper. At least it was painless in the bloodbath. If I was to be called up, I don't know what I would do.

'Rebecca! Get your butt down here now!'

And there's dad. I run from the bathroom only in my dressing gown to the kitchen. Our house is quite small, but the biggest in our district. My father used to live in the Capitol, but became a protestor after the 74th Games, the one where Katniss Everdeen rebelled against all of Panem. If I was older, I would have joined her and rebelled against the Capitol. I just wished that I had the courage. Dad shortly after moved here and met Mum. Pouring myself a bowl a cornflakes, I'm thinking about the events ahead. What happens if I get reaped? What would happen to my family? My name is in the bowl 10 times. That's a lot for someone of my age. Although, I heard a rumor that a boy has put his name in 20 times. 20! Apparently he has quite a big family, a brother, a sister and two baby cousins to take care of, along with his parents. I feel so sorry for him; he's got more chance of getting reaped than any of the guys. Walking back to my room to get changed, I know that something big will happen today.

* * *

I'm walking out to the town hall, looking around at all the 12-year-olds surrounding me. That was me last year, scared and miserable.

_bzzz _'OW!'

One of the peacekeepers clicked a little device that stabbed my finger. Blood is spurting everywhere as he pushes me towards the **13's **area. Nobody even bothers to help me, even a little bandage would help! As my blood continues to flow out, I'm standing around with the few friends I have, waiting to see who gets sentenced to death.

'Hey, who do you think will be reaped this year Mona?'

"I'm not sure Essy, Julia has a chance…'

'No guys, it's going to be Veronica!'

'I have a chance…' The girls look at me in awe, not knowing how many times my name is in that bowl.

'Becca, what are you talking about? You're name is only in once!'

'No it isn't… It's in 10 times guys.'

They just keep staring at me with open mouths and glassy eyes. Their faces are solemn, they know that it could easily be me,

'But then again, it might not be!' I know that that's not true. I have more of a chance to be reaped then most of the girls in my class.

* * *

There are 5 facts that everybody in District 1 know-

1) They know that on reaping day, 80% of the time somebody is brave enough to volunteer.

2) For anyone who volunteers, anybody that thinks they could win, they will bring that thought back on them. Pretty much it's our way of saying _"Karma's a bitch"._

3) The Reaping day is a dark time for us all; mothers and fathers, daughters and sons, friends and enemies. No matter what, we always lose someone, whether it being mentally or physically.

4) Certain families will always lose somebody, no matter how much they train.

5) If anyone has a chance of winning this year, it's Iris McClaggen. She is training to be a career, and is one of the only people who is worth supporting. Personally, I can't stand her; her snobbish ways and her over powering personality get in the way of the important things in life, like tying to live instead of getting murdered in an arena full of kids.

I don't know anyone who would be dumb enough to volunteer. I would for my family, but I don't really have one anymore. My family has disposed of me; my brother was the star, the one that I could look up to and think, maybe this time it will be okay. Of course, my first year of being eligible to be reaped had him leaving us for good.

'WELCOME DISTRICT 1 TO THE 85TH HUNGER GAMES!'

A loud, booming voice speaks out of nowhere, scaring the bajebbers out of me!

'WE CELEBRATE OUR PAST, PRESENT, AND FUTURE TRIBUTES, FOR THE FATE THAT RESTS UPON THEM IS A FATE THAT NO ONE CAN IMAGINE'

The Treaty of Treason is being read out, and of course no one pays attention. It is read every year, and then the game highlights are shown. District 1 has had a history of victors, the 6th game being our first victory. Maxwell Stephenson was our victor, and he went mad afterwards. I just hope that our next victor doesn't end up like him.

'WE HOPE THAT THIS EXPERIENCE…'

Blah blah blah. The Treaty of Treason doesn't really coincide with anybody's lives; we're just forced to listen to the piece of garbage the Capitol put together to "scare" us into not rebelling anymore. Haha Haha no.

'AND WITH THAT, HERE IS DISTRICT 1'S ESCORT, MARIA!'

A woman of approximately 35 years of age walks out onto the stage, a hot pink feather boa wrapped around her neck that made her look like a pop star.

'Do you think that she could be anymore pink?'

I whisper to Essie. Maria had pink high heels with a pink, sparkly dress and a pink shoulder bag.

'I know right!'

'HELLO DISTRICT 1!'

Her voice echoed through the badly amplified microphone.

'Oops! I'll just turn that down a bit… As I was saying, hello District 1! My name is Maria, and I shall be this year's escort for your district! Now I don't want to ramble, so we'll get started early! Let's start with the girl then?'

Maria walks over to what looks to be a giant fish bowl. In earlier reapings they had a hat, but it was too unreliable. Now we could see just how many names there were. It looked like there were THOUSANDS of slips in the glass bowl, and ten had my name on them. If only there were ten less…

'And the lucky girl is…'

Maria opens the paper, almost struggling to see the name. It's probably some long name with silent letters in it.

'IRIS McCLAGGEN!'

And of course it's her, the whiny little-

'Iris? Does someone know where Iris is?'

And then I realize something- she's scared!

'Iris? Can anyone find her in the **17's** area?'

All of my friends look around for her; I do too. A sudden push of the crowd and there Iris is, shaking in her boots whilst walking up to the stage.

'Come on up sweetie!' Maria takes her hand and guides her to the microphone.

'Are there any volunteers?'

'I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER!'

I don't know what came over me, but before I knew it, I was running to stage, shouting the four deadly words:

"I volunteer as tribute!'

I look up at the stage, the fear in Iris' eyes are gone. She knows that she's safe for another year. I wonder why she was so scared?

'Well, we have our first tribute! What would your name be?'

I stare at her for a while before answering:

'Rebecca Mason'

Iris sprints off the stage into her mother's arms as I'm talking. She looked so scared for somebody who had been training for this moment since she was 12.

'Anything you would like to say Rebecca?'

I'm still staring blankly out at Iris, still thinking of the possibilities to why she looked like a stunned mullet. But there is one thing that I've been thinking of saying for a while, but I didn't think that I would have to until much later in life.

'Um…'

I walk up to the microphone.

'I just wanted to say that… that I won't be playing this game! I'm not going to die, I'm not going to kill or maim. I'm going to win. For us. For Panem.'

As I look out into the faces of my district, I can see who would join me and who wouldn't. The 12 year old don't understand, but the 18's do. A slight cheer comes from the **16 Boys **area, but the rest of my district just hold up a salute. The three fingers. They know that I won't come back alive, they know it.

And I know it too.

* * *

'Rebecca! Please don't leave us!'

My mother is crying her eyes out, and my father is slightly sobbing. This is the second time that one of their children have been sentenced to death, and I've already faced the facts; I'm not coming back.

'Mother, I'm so sorry…'

I cry into her shoulder, not sure of what to do from here.

'I shouldn't have done it. I should have just stayed there, standing still until Iris left.'

'No Becca,'

My father starts,

'You did the right thing. Iris looked terrified! It's the best that you can do for your friend…'

'She's not my friend Father, I've told you that on many occasions. I despise her.'

'Then why did you save her?'

'Because she's brave.'

Standing at the door of the small room was Iris. Her eyes were bagged and her face red. She had obviously been crying about the experience of being reaped. It's a one in a million chance to be reaped, and she got it.

'Becca, I just wanted to tell you… well it was very… um… nice… of you to do that… for me. Um… I just came to say… thanks?'

'Iris, that was probably the worst thank you I have ever heard, and I've heard some shit ones-'

'Rebecca!'

'Sorry Mum… anyway, I accept your thank you. But can I ask…'

'Why was I so scared?'

She took the words right out of my mouth. Iris was looking down at her hand… that had words on it… Little know-it-all needs to write a thank you speech?

'Well... I may or may have not been training that hard lately, and I slipped a cheesecake the other day from the butcher.'

District 1 is known for making luxury items for the Capitol, we're the 'wealthiest' district. Although we're still poor, our district seems to be the best. It's no wonder that we baked cheesecake too.

'And… after watching the highlights of the games each year… Seeing over 150 of our finest tributes get brutally murdered… I couldn't handle it!'

Iris' eyes are full of tears, her hands clenched together in fists.

'I trained so if I ever was chosen, I would be able to stand a chance. Becca, thank you so much for doing this. It means a lot to me.'

I'm looking into the glossy eyes of the most popular girl in District 1, and she's _thanking me?_

'Iris, it's nothing, really. I would have done it for anyone else that looked as terrified as what I was.'

'Thank you…'

As Iris is walking out of the room, a secret smile upon her face, I look back at my parents.

'Mother, Father, I'm going to miss you!'

'We'll miss you too honey!'

My mother screams and lashes as the Peacekeepers drag her out of the room leaving me alone for the first time in years. I guess they'll have to do without me from now on.

'I miss you already…'

And I finally see darkness after staring at my bloody hand for what seems like forever.

* * *

**So… sad much? Did that last line make any sense? The first person to say the correct meaning behind it wins! (no inside jokes btw, it's earlier in the chapter)**

**Before you ask any questions about the series, I'll tell you three things:**

**1) 3 people out of the 24 tributes volunteer. One is a career (no surprise there!)**

**2) Three of the tributes are 12 years old, five are 13 years old, four are 14 years old, three are 15 years old, four are 16 years old, three are 17 years old and two are 18 years old.**

**3) I have planned out most of the arena (not really exciting until…) and it includes a volcano on a mountain peak inhabited by wolves, a dense forest with lots of trees and canopies, a small oasis in the middle of a desert area that has many caves and rocks to hide out in, and the big one… I'VE PLANNED THE CORNUCOPIA! YAY! But that shall be revealed later…**

**0**

**If you want any extra information about the arena or a certain tribute, just give me a review with a question about whatever you want to know, and I will answer them on my bio.  
Just a heads up though: I shall NOT be answering questions like:  
_"_**_**Who wins?**_**_"_ because that's just spoiling it!  
_"_**_**Why did (insert name here) do that?**_**_"_ READ THE BLOODY CHAPTER! If it still doesn't make any sense, it will probably be in a future chapter. If you must, try to ask me in a way that doesn't state it obvious that you're ridiculously confused. I've put a template down below.  
_"_**_**If (insert name here) did (event), the how come (other event) happened?**_**_"_ Okay, let me get this clear: READ YOU MORONS! If you're really stuck, follow my guide below.  
_"_**_**Any spoilers you can give us? :)**_**_"_ Don't you dare make me go all karate on you! NO SPOILERS! _"_**_**Pretty please?**_**"**_** ***_**smashes computer***** STUFF YOU!  
_"_**_**Can you tell us if (insert name here) dies in the bloodbath? If not, when/if they die?**_**"****NOOO! NO FREAKING SPOILERS!  
_"_**_**Do you like (random topic/object/place)**_**_"_ This is a fanfiction about the Hunger Games, not a chat website like Skype or Email. You could INCLUDE that in your review if you really want to know though.  
_"_**_**(Rants on about topic) what are your thoughts on this?**_**_"_ Again, read above.**

**If anybody tries to ask me these questions, well… I can't really do anything about it… just try not to please! **

**If you must ask me a question with an obvious answer (maybe not to you) about an event/character, please do it in this format/anything similar/says pretty much the exact same thing:**

(I/we/name of person) was just wondering about the (actions/thoughts) of (insert character name here), as in this (chapter/earlier chapter/s), (event happens) and it leaves us pondering over (YOUR QUESTION ON EVENT/CHARACTER). I understand that (Character/event) (takes place/is held/is near/is in/does/needs/needed/was/is/had to do) (adjective) (in/at) (event/place), but (why/why was/what if) (character/event) (did/has/is/was/adjective) in the first place? (your conclusion on statement/question)

**Here's an example:**

I was just wondering about the actions of Rebecca, as in this chapter, Rebecca volunteers for Iris and it leaves us pondering over why she did that for Iris. I understand that Iris was upset at the District 1 Reaping Ceremony, but why was Iris scared in the first place? This was just a query that is probably obvious, but I thought that asking the author would be my best option.  
Keeley :)

**That's easy enough to do... I hope...**

**So long kiddies!**

**XxX  
Keeley  
**


	2. D1 Lying Fool

**So I'll be writing up each reaping as fast as I can, each around 2,000-3,000 words? Maybe? I can't write heaps, as it will just drag on. What I can do though is drag it out enough to make references… hehehe secrets… A new prize game will start so check at the end of the chapter.  
Thanks for the support guys!**

* * *

_Isaac Zandor, District 1, 16 years old_

'Stupid Capitol with their stupid games and their stupid reaping day…'

I'm sitting in my bedroom dreading today: Reaping Day. I've never liked the Capitol. In fact, I've never liked Panem! Us out in the districts, it's like being in a slum in India. I read about India in a book at school once. I read about Earth and how many people there were, how many countries there was. I liked to read books about our world before the war. "World War III" they called it. Apparently there were two other where millions of lives were lost. The manuscripts aren't the most accurate though; I found one where it said that there were machines called "cars". Can you believe it? People would ride in personal vehicles that could get them around. They were everywhere around the world and we had never known about them. A wreckage of something that resembled a car was found in District 13 a few years back, but the Capitol never released any information, so obviously the "car" wasn't real. District 13 was burned to the ground shortly after, just like we believed it was before. Our Districts are like slums with nothing interesting to do, just to work. The Capitol on the other hand is a paradise. Everyone indulges in food and wine; the kids have huge houses with their own bathroom and bedroom instead of having to share. Luxuries are around every corner; beauty spas and movie theatres, concert halls and banquets held every night; entertainment is everywhere. We have none of that- just little shacks for a home and some crops for wheat.

'Isaac! Get ready, it's your big day today!'

My father has been pressuring me to volunteer since I was 12, thinking that I was a worthy tribute or something.

'Coming father!'

In the Capitol they are much less formal, kids are calling their parents 'mum' and 'dad'. I don't see the point. Formality is key for a bachelor, especially one of my build. My mates call me "Macho Man Zachy" after that one time in the public bathrooms. A guy seeing my abs is fine, but when girls walk past me when I'm half-naked, that's when it gets personal. My used-to-be-best friend-who-betrayed-me-even-thought-it-was-funny friend Jack decided to play one final trick on me before moving districts; after a hard days work of manual labor, I jumped in the showers to wash off. Not knowing that Jack was like an evil sheriff and had been planning this for quite a while, I got out and started to dry off, only to be spotted by a bunch of girls walking past which included including Cindy Walker, my high school crush. Yes, I had no pants on. Embarrassing: Maybe… Defiantly… Personal level: It's on Jack!  
I run out to the front porch with my best shirt on. Father is waiting for me, signaling that we need to go. With a wink and a "good luck" handshake, we set off to the town centre.

* * *

I don't understand why people make such a fuss with the blood drainer device. Nobody knows what it's called, okay? Don't judge me…

'OW!'

The girl in front of me winces in pain after being shocked with it. Her finger is dripping blood, slowly running down to the palm of her hand.

'Are you okay?'

I'm trying to grab her attention but I can't seem to, she's too occupied talking to her friends and holding her hand awkwardly.

'Isaac! Over here!'

Diego, my life long friend is ushering me to join him in the **16's **area. Diego and I met in Elementary school and have been friends for years. As I walk over, I can see the Peacekeepers pushing a young boy down towards his… sister? He looks about 3 years old, while this girl looks 18… What an odd family it must be. Nowhere near as close to mine on a confusing scale.

My brother and I have got our names in 20 times each just to feed everyone. It's true that District 1 IS the wealthiest of all the districts, according to the book Diego just handed to me, but we still struggle. Along with my parents, I have to take care of my two younger cousins and a pet guinea pig named Draco. Good old J.K…

'WELCOME DISTRICT 1 TO THE 85TH HUNGER GAMES!'

The moment of truth has arrived. Every year the Treaty of Treason is read out, and every year somebody dies. We've been lucky to only lose just fewer than 110 tributes for the past 84 years. Compared to District 12, that's pretty darn good! Lately District 4 has taken out the title of victors. No careers though…

'WE CELEBRATE OUR PAST, PRESENT, AND FUTURE TRIBUTES, FOR THE-'

'Bored…'

My close-to-but-not-quite-friend-because-he's-a-selfi sh-arrogant-guy-who-thinks-he-knows-everything Will starts whispering to me throughout the Treaty, making it even more infuriating to listen to the peacekeeper talk.

'Hey Isaac, maybe we could get outta here… ya know, we won't be reaped! My name's in once… your name is in 20 times… doesn't matter!'

'AND WITH THAT, HERE IS DISTRICT 1'S ESCORT, MARIA!'

Oh no… Not her… Not now…

'HELLO DISTRICT 1!'

Well this day just gets better and better; our escort is a family friend named "Maria", stupid name in my opinion. Maria used to be a District 1 citizen before her father; Christopher Angelico became the head game maker for the games. They shortly moved to the richest part of the Capitol. Moving from the richest district to the Capitol wouldn't be so bad, District 1 is practically the outskirts of the Capitol; we have better houses than some of the families out there too. If anyone were to move to the Capitol from a District, it would be easier to move from here. Maria would come over every Sunday with a cheesecake to share with my family and then rant on about how the bakery would need more improvements. When I say she's a family friend… she's more of a client. My father's a carpenter and my mother works in design. My brother has taken a trade job with my uncle to find some extra money for our family. In a couple of months, I get to work in a small movie theatre on the edge of our district; so close to the capitol that if that huge fence wasn't there I could touch it. For some reason the grass is so much greener over there, and ours is repaired daily by Capitol folk.

'-so we'll get started early! Let's start with the girl then?'

Maria finally finished fixing the microphone and got onto the reaping. The favourite for this year in our district is Iris McClaggen. Everyone in my class thinks that she's hot, I don't know who doesn't. Iris is a year older than all of us, but it doesn't really matter, Will tried to hit on her a couple of years ago and got slapped in the face for it. The hand mark is still there.

'And the lucky girl is-'

'Bet ya' it's Iris Zachy?'

'For five bucks?'

Will nods slightly, a smirk on his face like he knows that he'll win.

'Deal Will, deal.'

We exchange glances as Maria struggles to read the name. She never was very bright.

'IRIS McCLAGGEN!'

'Damn it…'

I hand over the money to Will, regretting it as soon as his smug face fell upon me.

'You know Isaac, you shouldn't bet when your family is so poor! Hahahahaha jokes mate, jokes.'

Will isn't one to call "_sensitive"_. He's like a child that doesn't understand the point of "not telling your mother that I lost half of our savings to a gambling match down at the pub". Poor father, I really should have kept that a secret. Will, however, is 16 and still doesn't understand that concept. It's like he was in a cave when we learnt that. And yes, there is (sadly) a class in school that goes over the basics of 1-to-1 conversations and sarcasm.

'Iris? Can anyone find her in the **17's** area?'

Iris is probably scared after I gave her that cheesecake yesterday… Oops… She finally is pushed out of the crowd with a blank face, looking like she's about to throw up and starts to walk.

'Come on up sweetie!'

I really don't care if I'm reaped now; as long as she's my partner in the games, I'm safe for a while until we're the last two and I stab her in the back. That's my plan for the Hunger Games: Get a good partner, stay with them and slaughter as many people as necessary, wait until I'm in the final two with them and then murder them brutally so I become victor. I know I sound quite hypocritical, me being one for rebelling against the Capitol and all, but if I can survive by that plan, then I'm okay with having it.

'Are there any volunteers?'

'I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER!'

Well that was unexpected… A girl of 13 or 14 is running up to the stage screaming at Maria. Must be her sister or something. I really don't care; she's going to die in the cornucopia if she's that small.

'I volunteer as tribute!'

The idiot of a girl. So small, so weak… She has no chance. Will is staring in disbelief at her daring act.

'Will, calm down. She's going to die anyway! If I were to be reaped-'

'Rebecca Mason'

'-then I wouldn't give the slightest regard to her well being-

'Um… I just wanted to say that…'

'-and if I had to I would probably kill her too! It doesn't matter Will, none of this matters-'

'I'm going to win. For us. For Panem.'

'-because she'll die in the first three days. I bet you my lives savings.'

Will sighs and gives her the three-fingered salute.

'WOO! Go Rebecca!'

I cheer her on for her bravery but know that she's going to die. I know it.

'Well, if that's all over then I'll read out the brave boy who could lead us to victory!'

Maria walks over to the male bowl and fishes out a name with a small bloodstain on it. I'm so close to the stage that I can see the length of the name through the slightly-see-through paper. The first name starts with a 'Z' if I'm not mistaken.

'-DOR!'

Who was it? Stupid Will was talking to me again through the most important part of the reaping.

'Isaac Zaa- no… Zandof?'

And she mispronounced my name. I leave the bewildered Will gaping as I push my way through the crowd and just up from the front of the stage to the microphone.

'It's Zandor Maria, and just so you know, I DON'T want any cheesecake in my compartment.'

As Maria gestures for Rebecca and I to shake hands, I notice her trembling in fear at either me or the fact that she was going to die. I could see in her eyes that she knew too. There was no denying that I would have to take District 1's victory on my shoulders alone, Rebecca couldn't win. I nod and walk through the town hall doors to say my final goodbyes.

* * *

'Rebecca! Please don't leave us!'

The sound from the other room is unbearable to listen to. Rebecca's mother is balling her eyes out and her father keeps shouting something to her.

'Hey buddy… How are you holding up?'

Diego and Will are standing next to my parents with solemn looks on their faces.

'Well I'm fine, I'm gonna' win!'

'Isaac, don't get too hung up on yourself…'

'But Dad- Father… I have all the skills I need to win. I can fight, I'm strong, and I'm quite a fast runner… I have a chance you know!'

'Well… Alright champ, go and win for District 1. That Rebecca girl doesn't have a hope in the world.'

Father and Mother say their goodbyes, Mother bursting into tears on the way out.

'Well… I'll see you two in a couple of weeks, I promise.'

'See ya' boss.'

Will and Diego attempt to hug me before getting pushed out of the room by a peacekeeper who unfortunately smelt like he hadn't had a bath in 40 years.

'Um… excuse me… can I just ask-'

The peacekeeper didn't respond. Just as he was about to leave, I ran up to him and kicked him as hard as I could. The peacekeeper howled in pain and turned around, pushing me to the ground as he went.

'Listen here kid: I don't know what you're up to, but hurting a federal guard is against the law, and you're lucky that you're stuck in these Hunger Games otherwise I would have beaten the crap out of you. Now what's your motive?'

'Well… I just wanted to get your attention. You didn't respond before so here it goes-'

I stared at him before silently saying-

'I want to become a peacekeeper.'

'Kid, how old are you? You can't just become a peacekeeper; it takes a lot of training and studying in the Capitol. And anyway, all peacekeepers come from District 2.

'I don't care. If I win the Hunger Games I can easily find you and put you out of your job. Remember my name; Isaac Zandor, because my uncle is Christopher Angelico!'

It may have been a lie, but it was the only thing that could save me from becoming the first tribute to die before the Hunger Games.

'Woah… sorry kid, sorry…'

The peacekeeper walked out of the room and left me with my thoughts.

'I'm gonna' win this game without little miss young-pants over there, whatever it takes.'

If only I had come up with a better lie; Mr Angelico was walking into the room with a stern look on his face.

'Isaac, we need to talk...'

* * *

**Dum Dum DUM! Yep, cliffhanger for when he gets to the Capitol. **

**PRIZE TIME:**

**-I'll give a virtual Mockingjay Pin for whoever could find the Doctor Who reference in there (HINT: From The Shakespeare Code, New Who, S3 E2) **

**-If anybody can tell me the show that I based '**_**Not knowing that Jack was like an evil sheriff' **_**on, I shall give them the opportunity to give me a last name that I can use for the tribute 'Amy'. You will have 18 chapters to give me a name. Only 1 person per chapter who wins the secret reference prize shall be given the chance and all will go into a raffle (a hat) where the name will be chosen.**

'**Prize Time' will be at the end of each chapter and the winner of the previous 'Prize Time' will be stated at the start of each chapter. There will be 1-4 references made each chapter (I'm just saying) so many prizes will be given.  
Some maybe points for sponsoring during the game. You can only get points by answering the questions given at each chapter. Sponsoring details will be in my bio as soon as the game actually starts. You can give as much as you want, as many times as you want and to who you want with the points that you have. But think of them as money; you can only spend them once and you have a limited number of them.  
**E.g. I have 20 Points, I buy Burn Ointment for 10 points and give it to (District 10 Girl), and I have 10 Points left.  
**You may use these points at any time during the game. If you sponsor somebody that dies before they can get the sponsored item, it will go into the vault and be handed our randomly.**

**If you want any extra information about the arena or a certain tribute, just give me a review with a question about whatever you want to know, and I will answer them on my bio.  
Just a heads up though: I shall NOT be answering questions like:  
**_**"Who wins?"**_** because that's just spoiling it!  
**_**"Why did (insert name here) do that?"**_** READ THE BLOODY CHAPTER! If it still doesn't make any sense, it will probably be in a future chapter. If you must, try to ask me in a way that doesn't state it obvious that you're ridiculously confused. I've put a template down below.  
**_**"If (insert name here) did (event), the how come (other event) happened?"**_** Okay, let me get this clear: READ YOU MORONS! If you're really stuck, follow my guide below.  
**_**"Any spoilers you can give us? :)"**_** Don't you dare make me go all karate on you! NO SPOILERS! **_**"Pretty please?**_**"**_** ***_**smashes computer* STUFF YOU!  
**_**"Can you tell us if (insert name here) dies in the bloodbath? If not, when/if they die?**_**" NOOO! NO FREAKING SPOILERS!  
**_**"Do you like (random topic/object/place)"**_** This is a fanfiction about the Hunger Games, not a chat website like Skype or Email. You could INCLUDE that in your review if you really want to know though.  
**_**"(Rants on about topic) what are your thoughts on this?"**_** Again, read above.**

**If anybody tries to ask me these questions, well… I can't really do anything about it… just try not to please!**

**If you must ask me a question with an obvious answer (maybe not to you) about an event/character, please do it in this format/anything similar/says pretty much the exact same thing:**

(I/we/name of person) was just wondering about the (actions/thoughts) of (insert character name here), as in this (chapter/earlier chapter/s), (event happens) and it leaves us pondering over (YOUR QUESTION ON EVENT/CHARACTER). I understand that (Character/event) (takes place/is held/is near/is in/does/needs/needed/was/is/had to do) (adjective) (in/at) (event/place), but (why/why was/what if) (character/event) (did/has/is/was/adjective) in the first place? (your conclusion on statement/question)

**Here's an example:**

I was just wondering about the actions of Rebecca, as in this chapter, Rebecca volunteers for Iris and it leaves us pondering over why she did that for Iris. I understand that Iris was upset at the District 1 Reaping Ceremony, but why was Iris scared in the first place? This was just a query that is probably obvious, but I thought that asking the author would be my best option.  
Keeley :)

**That's easy enough to do... I hope...**

**So long kiddies!**

**XxX  
Keeley**


End file.
